


Sweetheart

by love_toxin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Flirting, Other, Pet Names, Rescue, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: Your savior's got a thing for gutsy cuties like you.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Sweetheart

Screaming, kicking, and pounding your fists on the door all did nothing. The only thing you had earned from hours of struggle were bleeding sores on your palms, exhaustion that made your movements grow sluggish, and…

...Despair. Creeping, cold, all-encompassing despair that bit into your nerves and weighed down your shoulders, and forced a bitter loneliness into your heart where you had tried to keep your hope alive. The sound of fire crackling from a distance and the smell of something awful burning were your only companions, along with the terrible mental image seared into your brain, that you had caught sight of as you were being dragged into one of the farmhouses past the village. You could only pray that the police officer you had seen being burned at the stake down the path hadn’t suffered in death, but your own aches and pains from being tossed from hand to hand and locked into an upstairs bedroom begged to differ.

And as much as you wanted to get out, what could you do? The windows had been clumsily boarded up, and upon searching the small room you could only recover a pile of old clothes from inside a wardrobe, and a box of shells that were useless with no gun to accompany them, as well as a bit of medicine you had stuffed into your pocket before being captured. Even if you were able to escape somehow, you were vastly outnumbered by the shuffling, groaning, almost zombie-like people that shambled about the tiny village and brandished their tools like weapons. It was hopeless, absolutely. 

And of course, as if you couldn’t be more despondent in such a desolate situation, you heard the distinct sound of a door opening from downstairs. Taking a step away from the entrance to your prison, your heart dropped as you listened to footsteps pad around the first floor...and the panic immediately set in as soon as you heard the intruder creak up the first step on the stairs. Adrenaline shooting through your veins, you turned to face the rest of the room and focused on the one place you could hide--and without giving yourself another moment to hesitate, you climbed into the wardrobe and pulled it closed, just in time for the lock to click, the doorknob to turn, and the door to slowly squeak open. 

_ I'm going to die. _

The thought whirled in your head at rapid speed, and even with your hands clapped over your mouth to smother your quickened breathing, the footsteps came closer and closer to your hiding spot. Slowly, one after another, as if whatever was going to drag you out and haul you off to your death wanted to prolong your needless suffering. But as it got close enough to reach out and touch the handle of the wardrobe, an idea streaked across your mind--and with the strength of someone whose only other option was to give up completely, you reared up and kicked the door with a heavy slam, and stumbled out after while the intruder cried out and fell back on his ass. 

" _ God! _ What the hell?!" 

What you had prepared for was not what you were expecting. Instead of a dead-eyed, sickle-wielding, Spanish-speaking zombie, you had come face to face with someone who didn't belong here at all--he looked American, and he sounded lucid. 

Recovering remarkably quickly, whoever it was got back on his feet, and raised his gun at you with startling accuracy--one that threatened to shoot off your head without a second thought. 

"...You're not one of them." 

Out of instinct, you shook your head, and only relaxed when he lowered the weapon. Maybe it was your clothes, or your expression, or the lack of submission in your eyes, but somehow he trusted you enough with only a tilt of the head. You didn't even know who he was or what he was doing here, but already a sense of comfort fell over you just standing in his presence. He certainly didn’t seem like a normal guy at least, wandering his way through the woods for a stroll. 

"...I didn't expect to find anybody here--anyone that’s not  _ them _ , I mean. Certainly not somebody like you."

He rolled out his shoulder, and an odd sense of satisfaction washed over you, seeing such a put-together guy shake off the aftermath of your assault, even if it wasn’t entirely intentional. 

"...’Like me’? What do you mean by that?"

But that certainly didn’t mean you were about to let your guard down. He absentmindedly checked the magazine in his gun, and made sure it was cocked as he glanced over through the cracks in the window to look outside. When he finally sauntered back over and got closer to you this time, you noticed something smug in his expression, as his gaze fell to your lips and then back up to meet yours. 

"..Cute. You've got pretty eyes." 

Unfortunately, you had little time to dwell on that unexpected compliment--heavier footsteps shambled into the lower floor of the house, and your shoulders tensed visibly as you heard moans and vicious grunts from down below, as well as the unintelligible shouting of the villagers as they advanced on the entrance. A curse slipped out under your breath, and suddenly the peace you had found in meeting your supposed savior vanished in an instant. There was no way out. Again, you were met only with the option to die. 

While you had disappeared into your own head, though, your companion was ripping the planks of wood that boarded the window off, the clunk of them dropping to the floor being what pulled you from your reverie--along with him stepping over to grab your hand, and tugging you over to your only way out.

“My name is Leon. You stick with me, and I’ll get you out of here, okay? You trust me, sweetheart?”

Somehow, even though he was rough around the edges and smirked more than smiled, you held full faith that he would keep to his word. Besides, his hand was warm, and so soft to the touch...and with that feeling etched in your mind, you couldn’t do anything  _ but  _ trust him. 

“Ye..Yeah...I trust you, Leon. Let’s do this.” 

The noises were getting closer, and the weapons swinging and clanging against the walls more aggressive--but it all faded into the background when Leon swiftly grabbed you by the waist, and pulled you flush against his body, with only a reassuring nod and a fierce heartbeat to keep you steady. 

“ _ Good _ .” 

And with the door violently thrown open at your backs, Leon held you tight and jumped elbow-first into the window, the glass shattering loud enough to have you bracing yourself as you free-fell from the second floor. Somehow he managed to keep you against him, though, and took the brunt of the fall as you came crashing to the ground in a roll and tumbling to a quick stop. Despite being dazed from the sudden adrenaline rush, Leon managed to chuckle softly as he helped you to your feet, and the two of you broke into a run to escape the fury of the scattered mob that attempted to follow. 

“Hey, I like you! You’ve got guts, cutie.” 

You still weren’t sure how he managed to seem so carefree, but you could certainly use some of...whatever he had. Luckily the comment spurred you on, and by the time you had gotten to a safe distance from the villagers, you still felt like you could run another mile--which was probably a good thing, considering how deeply in the middle of nowhere you were. But by the time you stopped, Leon was apparently only getting started, and made sure to check for his gun and his knife, before strolling over and getting in close to your ear once more. 

  
“...Just remember to stick close to me, okay? You can be bold with me all you like,  _ later _ ...but for now, let’s make sure we stay alive long enough to see it, hm?”


End file.
